1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to catapult devices; and, more particularly, to a catapult device having improved drawing power and more forceful projectile delivery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catapult devices for shooting projectiles for use in hunting or the like are well known in the prior art. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,820, I disclosed a portable catapult device that includes a wishbone shaped frame defined by an elongate shank and two laterally spaced forwardly disposed arms. The whole device is composed of a molded one piece design. The arms support two transversely slotted heads. The slotted heads are removably engaged by two elongate elastic members in such a manner, that when the members are tensioned by being drawn rearwardly and then released, a pouch connected to the rearward ends of the members in which a projectile is disposed in a self-centering position is propelled forwardly to remain in contact with the projectile until the pouch moves forwardly beyond the arms to a position that is substantially the length of the members. Due to the pouch remaining in contact with the projectile for the maximum length of travel, the projectile is discharged from the pouch with the maximum velocity possible with the particular resilient members that are used. The shank functions as a shield for the forearm of a user.
There is a need for a catapult device such as the one in my patent that has more drawing power and delivers a projectile with greater speed.